


build-up

by darling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling/pseuds/darling
Summary: ( as it doesn't say on the label: a catch-all for the hq drabbles -- will add tags accordingly! )





	build-up

*

"mmmm!" the way shouyo raises his head reminds kenma of a baby bird begging for the choicest worm; but kenma also knows better, knows shouyo better, and when he tilts his head just so he sees a preening crow whose crown is probably the sun. it's too poetic to ever say. kenma would rather say nothing, come to that. but as usual his friend has a way of eliciting words from him. it reminds him of kuroo not because shouyo and kuroo tetsurou are technically alike so much as that talking to them has never especially raised kenma's hackles the way talking (or listening) to other people might. 

he finds it strange. and nice. 

"mmmm?" he echoes, softer and lower, the cat in him quite ready to go home but not ready to clean up all the volleyballs lying everywhere. 'just one more' shouyo kept saying and it never was and kenma can always leave but he almost never does these days. 

"i love it!" when shouyo offers no more explanation, kenma blows his own hair out of his face -- the rest still messily tied back, falling out of its tie. 

"love wh--"

"this!" shouyo's exuberance is bright but that's not the only thing. the brightness itself is sharp; it's interesting and fills the whole of the court he speaks of from the overwhelming smell of wood flooring and residual sweat to the catch of dust-motes in the last light of the day to kenma himself (though kenma doesn't quite deign to recognize That fully just yet.) 

always so interesting, shouyo.

when kenma reaches back to fix his ponytail -- long enough now that when he lets his hair completely down it's at his shoulders, too lazy to cut it with any regularity since kuroo went to college. ah. the unpleasant twinge of missing someone. but it puts itself into eclipse as kenma feels sun-bright hands interrupt his own.

"i'll do it! i do this for my sister!" and that's very shouyo, kenma thinks without bitterness, charmed in spite of himself that shouyo's warmth isn't one of those types that marry themselves only to a hobby but rather expands inside his whole world, and then goes outside. it's one of the things that makes him a great rival; his love and its reach -- not a matter of height.

matter of heart.

vaguely kenma hears an old conversation he had with kuroo -- well, not that old; right before he left, his best friend's voice mussed into the crown of kenma's head as he murmured, "well you'd know all about that."

ridiculous.

but he lets shouyo tie his hair up. then they clean up together. and when kenma shows up at shouyo's to eat with his family and stay over as previously agreed kenma has that feeling again: it's nice.

*** * * * * * * * ***

the next time they have practice matches together, kenma finds a red ribbon with paw-prints on it and a note almost illegibly written: for your hair! the doodled peace sign and blob of a crow isn't necessary to know who it's from but kenma's glad they're there anyway, ties the ribbon just above his hair tie so it won't slip off and unflappably ignores all his teammates inquiries about where it came from (who) and all of their comments about how he's growing up too fast. if he had anything to say about that it would only be: aren't we all?

but maybe it's not too fast. maybe it's fine. maybe it's nice.

"kenma!" shouyo beams at him with one of his well renowned jumps and kenma wants to tell him to save his energy but instead he just finds himself waving back. 

"shouyo." he says.

and he smiles. 

*


End file.
